


Only One Fish in the Sea

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Tula is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: loverbug1123 requested “This whole time you’ve still been in love with him/her… not me” with Kaldur





	Only One Fish in the Sea

You should have listened to your friends. If you had, you wouldn’t be where you were right now. Your things had already been packed and taken away by one such friend who was currently waiting for you to finish the last few things you needed to do before leaving for good. Tears were falling freely from your eyes with no effort on your part to wipe the away. You weren’t ashamed of crying in this moment, even though deep down you knew this would be the outcome, you still allowed yourself to feel the grief from your current actions. Placing your keys on the counter, you grabbed your last bag and hurried out of the apartment, only pausing a moment to whisper “goodbye” to the empty air. Your friend only gave you a look of sympathy as you got into the car, squeezing your hand once before driving off to their own apartment where you were allowed to stay as long as you needed until you could find a place of your own.

It was many hours later that Kaldur’ahm returned, the sun long since fallen below the horizon. He knew immediately that something wasn’t right as soon as he walked through the door. Turning on the lights, he cautiously took in the room around him, trying to determine the source of that growing feeling of dread inside him. It only continued to build when he finally noticed how empty the room looked, and it didn’t take a genius to know it was because your things were missing. He took off running then, hoping that he was wrong, and that any moment he would turn a corner or open a door and see you there waiting for him with those warm eyes and loving smile. However it wasn’t meant to come true, as with each room he searched remained as empty of your presence as the one before it.

He was berthing hard now with panic. Upon checking the last room and coming up empty, he took to the streets, running up and down as many of them as he could searching for you, hoping that he would catch you walking away so he could convince you to come back home, come back to him. But as the minutes turned into hours with no sign of you and his legs screaming in protest from the overexertion, he had to finally give in and return reluctantly to the all-to-empty apartment.

It was only upon his return that he saw your keys sitting on the counter and everything he feared hit him at once. He collapsed against the counter, bracing his weight against the granite surface. Tears clouded his vision, but he blinked them back when his fingers graced the edges of an envelope underneath the metal key. He brought it closer to him and hated how it had his name written on the front in your handwriting that he used to always comment about how much he loved it. The letter he found inside was clearly written by you, and his last hopes of this being anything else died with each word that he read, his tears mixing with the dried stains of your own on the paper.

_Dear Kaldur,_

_I know I should have done this face to face, but there’s no way I could have ever managed if that were to be the case. I’m sure you already know by now what this letter means, so I’ll just get started by being straight to the point: things between us need to be over. I wish I could say that it wasn’t you, but in reality, we both know that it is. I knew going into the relationship was a mistake, literally everyone around me kept saying so, but I truly believed that I could make us work. And I really tried. Things went okay at first, but that’s how it always is. I was still so young and naïve that believed I could keep things that way if I just loved you hard enough. But as the years went by I couldn’t keep up the façade anymore. You kept growing more and more distant every day. You don’t think I didn’t notice how you kept pulling away from me? Or how you tried to avoid certain things with me? I did notice, and I won’t lie and say that it didn’t hurt because it did. I know it was mostly sub-conscious on your part, but it wasn’t so much as what you did physically that hurt me so much as it was the implications behind it. Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep? Well now you know, in case you didn’t before. You could pretend as much as you want in your conscious mind that you were over things, that you had moved on, but your sub-conscious mind is where I found the truth in the form of sleep-slurred murmurs and whispers. You cried for her night after night did you know? At some point even I couldn’t keep pretending, and we know how stubborn I am._

_There’s nothing you can say or do that will ever convince me that you’re over her. **This whole time you’ve still been in love with her… not me**. We both know that you’re not and you never will be. You know that really popular saying “There’s plenty of fish in the sea?” Well I always believed in that, and I still do, but not in the absolute way I used to. I still believe that for most people, there’s always someone else out there for them, but for some people, there’s only ever one fish that they were meant to be with. You’re one of those people. For you, there was only ever one person, and she was taken from you twice. I wish things could have worked out for us, but I know I could never replace her, and I don’t want to be a replacement. I deserve better than that. I will always love you Kaldur, but I can’t be with you anymore. I hope you can find peace one day over her death, and that you can find solace in the comfort of your friends and family, but please if I may ask one thing of you, don’t do this to someone else._

_I used to think you were my fish, but mine’s still out there somewhere. Yours is too, and one day you’ll see Tula again. Live your life Kaldur, and please don’t come looking for me and let me live mine._

_With Love,_

_The One Who Tried_


End file.
